Perforce
by Balasoka Acapati
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! Wajahnya tak cantik. Ia dibawa ayahnya datang padaku. Aku memperhatikannya. Biasa saja. Namun ia berbeda dengan sorot mata itu. AU
1. Goresan pertama

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Aku sadar betul bahwa aku adalah wanita tak sempurna. Wajahku tak bisa dikatakan sangat cantik dan aku bukan pula berasal dari keluarga kaya.

* * *

Goresan Pertama

Aku

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku bangun lebih awal pagi ini. Kulihat awan-awan dari balik beningnya kaca jendela masih seperti biasanya, bergerak berarak dan beriringan melalui langit yang masih kelam. Ada yang bergerak berkelompok dan ada yang bergerak terpisah. Mereka bergerak perlahan. Sejak aku mengerti bahwa benda putih dan ringan itu bernama awan mereka selalu membuatku iri. Tak ada yang berubah dari awan-awan itu. Tak seperti aku yang semakin tumbuh dan menua.

Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu benci hari ini tapi melihat kain panjang berwarna merah marun yang menggantung di hanger dan beberapa ornamen rambut yang disediakan oleh ibuku membuat moodku untuk menuruni kasur hilang seketika.

Aku menggeleng. Mau tak mau aku harus tetap menuruni tempat tidur ini dan segera membuang hawa-hawa malas dari setiap sisi kulitku. Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dengan maksimal. Itu yang dipesankan ibuku berkali-kali.

Begitu indra perasaku menyentuh bagian kaki, suhu dingin menjengit setiap saraf-saraf perasaku. Suhu di pagi hari memang rendah, ditambah dengan uap udara yang menyebar merata-rata. Lagi pula penghangat alami belum mau menampakkan wajahnya. Wajar saja, ini masih terlalu dini untuk dia ampil bagian dalam nuansa subuh.

Pelan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan yang biasa aku gunakan untuk membersihkan setiap lekuk tubuhku. Di sisi kiri ada rangkaian perawatan kulit yang tersusun rapi di dalam rak. Selanjutnya disisi yang berlawanan ada _bath up_ mungil tempat biasa aku menghilangkan stres. Aku langsung kesana. Memutar air air hangat dan membiarkannya. Selanjutnya aku segera mengambil salah satu produk lulur. Aku membuka pelan tempatnya, mengambil sedikit demi sedikit lalu mengusapkannya ke kulitku keras-keras. Aku tak percaya apa kata iklan, produk ini bisa mencerahkan, produk itu bisa menghaluskan. Toh apa gunanya kulit cerah dan halus bila nasibku sudah _tercocok_ macam kerbau. Tinggal menunggu apa yang terjadi padaku.

Bodoh! Lelehan air bercita rasa asin menyembul keluar dari mataku. Lagi-lagi? Apa mereka tak bosan dengan ini semua? Apa mereka tak letih berkali-kali meninggalkan tubuhku? Atau jangan-jangan mereka telah bosan dengan tubuh muda yang bahkan tak mampu mengalihkan nasibnya sendiri ini? Terkukung dengan ketidaksempurnaan diri sebagai wanita.

Ah, masa bodoh!

Masa bodoh dengan semua ini!

Jalani saja, manis. Kau pasti bisa. Menyesali apa yang akan terjadi itu bukan seperti dirimu saja! _You are a lady_! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Kulirik _bath up_ yang airnya telah mencapai bibir. Heh, aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku. Selesaikan semua ritual pagi ini dan selesaikan semuanya

* * *

**Perforce**

* * *

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi? Mengapa kau terlalu lama?" tanya seorang wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan. Ia berdiri tak sabar di depan meja rias. Itu ibuku.

"Aku baru saja selesai perawatan kulit, bu. Bukannya ibu yang bilang aku harus tampil sempurna di depannya. Lagi pula acaranya masih nanti kan? Ini masih pagi," ucapku sambil memperbaiki handuk yang melingkar di tubuhku.

Kulihat ada garis melengkung di bibir ibuku. Dia tersenyum dan hatiku tercabik. Jadi beginikah? Demi orang itu aku harus tampil sempurna.

"Ingat, kau harus oleskan _lotion_ yang ibu berikan merata ke seluruh tubuh. Ingat, bagian leher jangan kau oles juga. Ibu akan siapkan _make-up_. Pakai pakaianmu setelah tubuhmu dianginkan. Jangan langsung pakai pakaiannya sebelum l_otion_nya terserap ke kulit." Dan blahblahblah...

Petuah ibuku akan sangat panjang bila beliau sudah memulai. Lakukan saja apa yang ia suruh bila aku tak ingin mendapat tatapan 'kamu sudah berani ya melawan?'. Aku segera menyambar _lotion_ dan gaun yang tergantung dan masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah?" tanya ibu begitu aku keluar. Aku mengangguk. Dia melambaikan tangan tanda agar mendekatinya. Ia kemudian menyuruhku duduk di meja hias. Aku menatap cermin. "Anakku sudah dewasa," gumam ibuku berkali-kali sambil mengusap rambutku yang panjang dan menyisirnya pelan.

Air mata. Bisakah kau tak memberontak untuk keluar untuk saat ini saja?

* * *

**Perforce**

* * *

Telah kukatakan sebelumnya. Aku bukan wanita yang sempurna. Kini aku duduk dihadapan meja bundar. Antara muak dan terpaksa aku menatap jamuan yang ada dihadapanku. Jelas-jelas aku tak menginginkan ini semua. Lilin-lilin bernuansa temaram, beberapa sajian makanan yang terlihat mewah dan sayangnya aku tak tahu itu makanan apa lalu deretan gelas-gelas kaca yang bercawan kecil, langsing dan berkaki tinggi.

Bisa dibilang aku heran dengan semua ini. Untuk apa orang itu menyiapkan semuanya sedangkan dia sendiri belum datang. Sungguh terlalu. Tega sekali dia membuatku menunggu. Aku mengangkat tangan kiri dan melihat jam tanganku. Hampir satu jam. Benar-benar. Dia benar-benar menbuatku gerah.

"Permisi nona, anda ingin minuman lain?" tanya seorang pelayan laki-laki yang terlihat ramah. Senyumannya yang lebar sempat membuatku tergidik, antara takut dan waspada.

Aku menggeleng lemah. Dia menaikkan alis lalu melirik ke mejaku. Kulihat ia mengangguk. Seolah mengerti ketika melihat minuman yang ada dihadapanku yang jangankan tersisa setengah, tersentuh pun tidak.

"Apa anda ingin menghangatkan makanannya?" tanyanya lagi. Walau aku tak melihat nada dan ekspresi kasihan di wajahnya, namun aku tahu dia menyimpan perasaan itu dalam hati. Kasihan sekali aku. "Tuan menitip pesan agar anda memulai saja duluan."

Aku melirik pada pelayan itu. Seolah mengerti akhirnya dia beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" panggilku. "Hangatkan saja makanannya."

Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku dan kali ini lebih tulus dari pada sebelumnya. Dia membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya kasar secara tidak langsung. Pria selalu saja punya cara sendiri untuk membuat wanita merasa tersalah. Menyebalkan.

Satu-persatu makanan dimejaku mulai diangkat dan menyisakan gelas dan sebotol minuman. Jemariku kini menggapai tangkai gelas dan membawa pinggir cawannya mendekati bibirku. Sebuah aroma buah yang kusuka menyengat indra penciuman. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Bagaimana dia mengetahui minuman kesukaanku? Pertanyaan yang tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Tentu saja dia bisa menanyakan pada orang tuaku.

Aku mulai menyesapi minuman ini. Tak lagi dingin yang tersisa disana dan rasanya pun hambar. Jelas saja karena aku tak menyentuhnya sejak tadi sehingga es yang tadinya beku mencair. Aku yakin, rasa minuman ini tak memberi kesan jauh lebih buruk dari aroma yang ia berikan. Ragu-ragu aku menggapai botol bening yang terletak tak jauh dari gelasku. Rasa kesal ini harus dinetralisir, bukan?

Setelah menuang cairan tak berwarna ini indra penciumanku langsung menemukan aroma yang berbeda dari saat yang pertama. Lebih kuat dan menengakan. Rasa yang ditimbulkan juga lebih manis. Sepertinya ini bisa ku gunakan untuk membunuh waktu.

* * *

**Perforce**

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, maaf saya terlambat." Suara bariton yang tertangkap telingaku membuatku mencari sumber suara. Hmm? Pria yang membuatku menunggu telah datang dan ia meminta maaf seolah ia hanya membuat kesalahan kecil. Aku melirik jam tangan. Satu setengah jam. Aku hampir mati bosan menunggunya. Aku menoleh pada orang yang digandengnya. Wanita berambut hitam, panjang dan bergelombang dengan menggunakan gaun yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhku bergetar. Kucoba untuk menggapai gelasku selanjutnya mengangkat gelas minuman perlahan. Meneguk air di gelas pun rasanya sulit. Bolehkan aku menghilang dari sini? Aku mencoba memberikan anggukan kecil dan kemudian menunduk.

"Bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya?" ucapnya sambil menarik kursi yang kuyakin bukan untuk dirinya. "Sayang, duduklah." Ia mempersilahkan wanita yang ada disampingnya. Sebuah godam besar melayang masuk kedalam perutku.

Hatiku remuk. Hatiku remuk. Hatiku hancur. Hatiku hancur.

Tuhan... Mana harga diriku sebagai wanita!

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Yori kembali dari hiatus.. Kemaren Yori kecelakaan kecil. Sekarang dalam masa penyembuhan.

(lihat fic diatas)

Benar-benar pendek. \-_-/ *dicekik*

For my lovely pair lah~ Kangen nulis pair ini pokoknya~ Oh ya ini AU lho!

* * *

**~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~**


	2. Goresan kedua

**~SELAMAT MEMBACA~**

* * *

Wajahnya tak cantik. Ia dibawa ayahnya datang padaku. Aku memperhatikannya. Biasa saja. Namun ia berbeda dengan sorot mata itu.

* * *

**Goresan Kedua**

**DIA**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Menunggu lama, paman?" tanyaku pada pria yang duduk termangu di sofa. Ia sedikit tersentak kemudian tersenyum gugup. Sepertinya angin yang membawanya kemari membuatnya sulit bernafas. Aku menarik nafas dan berusaha melempar senyuman. Walau hanya sebuah senyuman kaku. Pria yang terlihat lebih tua dariku lima belas hingga dua puluh tahun ini kemudian berdiri dan menyalamiku.

"Tidak lama," ucapnya. " Lama tak bersua, Kakashi."

"Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanyaku berusaha sopan. Walau bagaimanapun paman Kizashi adalah rekan kerja yang ayah percaya. Setelah kepergian ayah, dia banyak membantuku mengembangkan perusahaan hingga menggapai kata mapan.

"Saya baik," jawabnya dengan wajah murung. "Hanya saja saya ini meminta bantuanmu, Kakashi," ungkap Kizashi menyodorkan sebuah amplop. Ia meletakkan amplop coklat yang sendari tadi ia pegang

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa ini? Anda..." Pikiran buruk segera berputar dibenakku. Selama ini aku mengenal pria berambut merah muda pucat ini adalah pebisnis yang jujur. Apa dia kini mulai beralih sikap?

"Tidak!" potong Kizashi. "Ini bukan sesuatu seperti **itu**," sambungnya lagi dengan menekan kata 'itu'.

"Lalu?" Baiklah Aku mulai penasaran. Tanganku terulur menggapai amplop berwarna coklat itu. Ada perasaan ragu saat aku mengangkat amplop kemudian menimangnya di pangkuanku. "Bisa anda jelaskan padaku, Paman Kizashi?" tanyaku melunak. Wajahnya yang tegang lama-lama membuatku kasihan juga. Bagaimanapun ia adalah rekan ayahku yang paling setia.

Alis Kizashi terangkat kemudian tersenyum kaku. "Kumohon bukalah..." pintanya lagi. Ada apa dengan pria tua ini? Kondisinya sangat aneh, tak seperti biasanya.

Aku mengangguk. Aku tak mau terlalu lama menyakiti hatinya. Toh dia bahkan sudah aku angap ayahku sendiri walau tak pernah kuungkap secara gamblang. Kusobek perlahan bagian atas surat. Sepertinya surat ini benar-benar penting. Bahkan untukku saja harus ditutupi serapat itu. Selanjutnya jemariku menarik pelan kertas yang ada di dalam disana.

Tak seperti prasangkaku sebelumnya, isinya bukan cek kosong atau sejumlah uang yang dibekukan dalam transaksi kertas tipis lainnya. Isinya berupa selembar foto dan beberapa lembar kertas. Alisku menyatu saat aku membaca sekilas isi kertas itu. Otakku berusaha memahami apa yang dimaksud oleh paman Kizashi.

"Ini bukankah Sakura?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Aku pernah bertemu anaknya semata wayang itu beberapa kali. Dia mengangguk kaku. Namun ucapan yang ia ungkapkan setelah itu mampu membuatku sulit menelan air ludahku sendiri. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkedip.

"Tolong nikahi anakku."

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Wanita bertubuh sintal yang duduk di meja rias itu membuat pandanganku tak mampu beralih. Rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang menutupi tubuhnya bagian membuat dirinya semakin menarik. Dia satu-satunya wanita yang aku cinta dan pikiranku selalu tertuju padanya.

"Sayang, mengapa kau terlalu lama disana?" panggilku tak sabar. Ia melirikku sebentar lalu meninggalkan bekas senyuman yang membuat jantungku tak bosan berdetak kencang.

"Sebentar Kakashi, sebentar lagi," ucapnya sedikt mendesah. Dia benar-benar tahu cara membuatku tak sabar. Pelan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang kami berdua dan merayap pelan ke sampingku. "Kau sedikit terburu-buru malam ini, Kashi? Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dari wanita yang menemani hidupku selama delapan tahun ini. Melahirkan dua orang anakku dari rahimnya. Wanita yang benar-benar sempurna. Kubenamkan wajahku pada lehernya. Mencoba menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang selalu wangi saat malam tiba. Dia sedikit terkikik saat aku meraba perutnya. Tubuhnya yang selalu sensitif membuatku tak pernah bosan. Seketika itu juga aku memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menyamankan pikiranku dari permintaan aneh paman Kizashi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh sekarang, Kakashi. Kau ada masalah di kantor?" tanya wanitaku dengan nada khawatir.

Aku mengangguk.

"Ingin bercerita" tanyanya lagi. Sebuah usapan lembut pada rambutku. Seolah mengirim sinyal-sinyal yang mampu melenturkan saraf-sarafku yang kaku. Dia paling mengerti semua kebutuhanku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Ohh baiklah. Mari tidur. Jangan sampai besok kita terlambat bangun," kali ini ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

Aku menyamankan diriku dengan memeluk wanita yang selalu menjadi pokok utama pikiranku. Aku tak tahu apa reaksinya bila kuungkapkan ide gila itu...

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Ruwet. Pikiranku ruwet. Setelah tidur semalaman ternyata tak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku terhadap pembicaraan yang aku tak tau haruskah aku sampaikan atau tidak. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah padanya. Tak biasanya aku menyimpan masalah darinya. Aku selalu terbuka padanya. Namun untuk yang satu ini aku merasa tak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia begitu sempurna, mencukupi kehidupanku.

Pikiranku melayang pada wajah paman Kizashi. Kenapa dia malah datang padaku? Walau pria yang biasanya ceria itu telah menjelaskan padaku tetap saja aku tak ingin mengerti. Aku benar-benar ingin amnesia saja saat ini.

"Kakashi, makan makananmu!" suara Istriku tercinta mengembalikanku dari lamunan.

"_Chichi_, ada apa sih? Melamun mulu deh," ucap gadis berusia delapan tahun sambil cemberut. Berambut silver dengan mata berwarna hitam. Aku tersenyum.

"Maafkan, _chichi_. _Chichi_ hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaan?" jelasku. Apakah aku baru saja berbohong pada anak gadis sulungku? _Kami_-_sama_... Ini benar-benar buruk.

"_Nee_-_chan_, jangan ganggu _chichi_. _Chichi_ bekerja untuk kita tau," bocah laki-laki berumur enam tahun menatap lugu namun tak suka pada kakaknya. Itu putra bungsuku. Mendengar kata-kata bijak darinya membuat jantungku merasa tertohok. Apakah aku akan mengecewakan anak-anakku? "_Chichi_ sibuk setiap hari mencari nafkah untuk kita. Seharusnya _nee_-_chan_ mengerti itu."

"Aku tahu _otouto_, tapi saat di rumah seharusnya _chichi_ tak memikirkan kantor. Bukankah _chichi_ selalu sibuk?" Putri sulungku merengut. Ia memutar-mutar sumpit mengaduk-aduk makanannya seolah tak sama sekali tak selera untuk makan. Benar sekali. Berapa jam waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka? "Kapan lagi _chichi_ bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kita kalau tidak sekarang?" Dan kali ini aku benar-benar tertohok.

"Anak-anak," wanitaku langsung mengalihkan situasi. "Ini sudah hampir terlambat. Ayo selesaikan makanan kalian!" Dia memberiku tatapan menyuruhku segera menyelesaikan sarapanku dan biar dia yang menyelesaikan anak-anak. Benar-benar istri yang pengertian.

Aku segera menghabiskan sisa sarapanku dan mengambil tas kerja. "_Chichi_ pergi dulu ya," ucapku tulus sambil mengecup dahi kedua anakku. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ya _chichi_..." sahut anak-anakku serempak. Si sulung melepas kepergianku dengan wajah cemberut. Aku lalu berjalan menuju depan diantar oleh wanitaku.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ucapku tulus sambil mengecup pipinya. Dia mengangguk lalu mencium balik pipiku.

"Ya... semoga urusan kantormu cepat selesai. Melihatmu kalut seperti ini membuat aku dan anak-anak tak tenang. Walau kau simpan ini sendiri, tapi anak-anak adalah darah dagingmu. Saat kau bermasalah, mereka ikut merasakan imbasnya."

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya cepat pergi dan lekas pulang, Kakashiku." Dia sangat-sangat pengertian. Namun akankah ia akan tetap begini bila mengetahui masalah ini? Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar rumah dengn perasaan berat. Semoga aku dapat melalui hari ini dengan baik.

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Mengurusi urusan kantor sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari bagiku. Tidak terlalu gampang dan tidak terlalu sulit. Aku memang pekerja, seorang administrator dan aku memang –mau tak mau- kompeten dibidang ini. Beberapa dokumen kerja sama yang belum diperiksa bertumpuk di meja kerja, notebook menyala berisi angka-angka dan analisa data jangka pendek dan jangka panjang perusahaan. Dari pagi hingga petang aku bergelut dengan berbagai pekerjaan, _meeting_ dan bertemu dengan rekan kerja. Untuk sementara pikiranku tentak paman Kizashi mampu teralih.

Tak terasa waktu telah menunjukkan jam dua siang. Aku baru saja kembali dari pertemuan di luar kantor. Telepon gengam pribadiku tertinggal di ruanganku. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku memiliki perasaan yang tidak nyaman tentang ini. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Ketika berjalan menuju ruangan, sekretarisku memanggilku.

"Pak Hatake, anda menerima telepon pribadi dari istri anda sebanyak lima belas kali hari ini. Beliau berpesan dia tidak bisa menelepon anda dan meminta anda agar segera menelepon kembali," jelasnya dengan raut muka yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku balik dengan nada penasaran. Tak biasanya istriku menelpon sebanyak itu.

"Saya tak tahu pasti pak, tapi suara istri anda tampak tak baik-baik saja," jawab sekretarisku sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Maaf jika saya ikut campur, pak." Kali ini aku mengangguk. Tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Perasaanku bertambah tak enak saja.

"Beristirahatlah dulu," ucapku sebelum masuk.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju meja kerjaku. Disebelah tumpukan dokumen kulihat telepon genggam. Langsung saja kuambil dan kuaktifkan. Kutemukan angka fantastis untuk seorang wanita yang biasanya yang tak pernah menelepon saat aku bekerja. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung mnghubungi nomor yang berkali-kali menelfonku sebelumnya. Aku menunggu nada sambung sebelum diangkat.

"Sayang, ada apa?" ucapku khawatir. Dia sama sekali tak menjawab. Yang kudengar hanya suara helaan nafas. "Sayang?"

"Kutunggu kau di rumah segera, Hatake Kakashi," ucapnya singkat. Ia langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan itu.

...dan perasaanku pun semakin memburuk. Apalagi mendengar nama lengkapku disebut. Ada apa?

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Aku sampai di rumah satu setengah jam setelah itu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Tiba-tiba klien datang saat aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Klien di luar jadwal namun penting. Mau tak mau aku harus menyelesaikan urusan itu dulu walau pikiranku tak sepenuhnya pada pertemuan itu.

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat akan menekan bel. Satu kali, dua kali tiga kali ketukan namun tak ada yang membuka. "Sayang... aku pulang!" panggilku. Anak-anakku apakah ada di dalam? Dari dalam rumah sama sekali tak ada terdengar suara. Apakah karena terlalu lama menungguku? Disaat seperti ini hanya ada satu cara yakni memakai kunciku sendiri. Daripada harus menunggu diluar tanpa kepastian. Saat masukan anak kunci dan memutarnya, pikiranku langsung mengambang pada hari-hari sebelumnya. Seingatku, aku tak pernah memakai kunci ini. Istriku selalu ada untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Begitu daun pintu kudorong, rumah terlihat tak berpenghuni. Biasanya anak-anakku langsung menyambutku riang dan wanitaku menyambut dengan sebuah ciuman ringan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat sepi. Lama aku tercenung di depan pintu sebelum aku tersadar. Segera saja aku bergegas melepas sepatu dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku sangat lelah, tak hanya lelah fisik dan lelah fikiran terutama. Berbaring di tempat tidur adalah hal yang aku harapkan saat ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kakashi?" suara wanita yang sangat aku hapal tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku. Aku menoleh. Benar, itu wanitaku. Tapi ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, tidak ada binar bahagia disana. Matanya merah, begitu pula hidungnya. Rambutnya yang hitam bergelombang terlihat kusut dan agak kusam. Pakaiannya kusut. Aku segera melempar tasku entah kemana dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada apa Kurenai-_chan_?" tanyaku selembut mungkin. Telah lama aku tak memanggil nama kecilnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya. Namun respon yang ia berikan sungguh diluar dugaaanku. Ia menepis tanganku kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku. Tubuhku seolah menjadi kaku. Tak pernah Kurenai menolakku seperti ini. Melihatnya menjauh membuatku segera melangkahkan kaki, mengikutinya di belakang. Ia berjalan masuk ke kamar. Ia tak berjalan ke kasur kami melain ke meja kerjaku. Aku menatapnya sambil berdiri di dekat pintu. Sungguh aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhku serasa dihantam godam yang amat besar. Tangannya menyentuh amplop coklat yang berasal dari paman Kizashi, membuat seluruh sarafku berhenti berfungsi. Mungkin otakku pun juga rasanya tak mampu memikirkan apapun.

"Apa ini Kakashi?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar dan tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Aku tahu. Aku tahu ia menahan tangis. Kali ini aku tak bisa menghindar lagi. Memang. Aku tak akan pernah bisa untuk berbohong padanya. Tidak untuk sekalipun. Menunda mengatakan padanya begini hanya membuatnya semakin sakit dan merasa aku bohongi.

"Paman Kizashi memintaku untuk mempertimbangkannya. Dia meminta bantuanku, sayang," jelasku singkat. Suaraku terasa sulit untuk keluar.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!" desisnya seraya membalikkan tubuh. Mataku membulat tak percaya dengan respon yang ia berikan.

"Kurenai..."

"Jelaskan padaku! Semuanya!" potongnya cepat. Suaranya terdengar menekan dan sangat marah. Dia berada diambang batas emosi.

"Seperti yang yang tertera disana, paman memintaku untuk menikahi anak gadis satu-satunya. Sakura," kali ini aku mengucapkannya dengan gamblang. Tanpa ada yang aku tutupi.

"Dia masih dua puluh tahun, Kakashi!" raungnya melempar amplop itu padaku dan tepat mengenai wajah. Kali ini dia terisak. Tidak... Kurenaiku menangis karena kebodohan yang aku perbuat.

"Dia sakit dan dia tak akan bisa memiliki keturunan. Paman Kizashi putus asa, Kurenai," jelasku sambil perlahan mendekatinya. Kulihat tubuhnya sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan '_tak bisa memiliki keturunan_'. "Aku belum memberikan jawaban apapun," ungkapku lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus kau!" jeritnya lagi. Aku segera memeluknya. Ia berusaha menolak pelukanku namun tenagaku jauh lebih kuat. Tubuhnya yang lemah dan tak bertenaga saat ini terlalu sulit untuk menolak rengkuhanku. Akhirnya ia memukul-mukul dadaku berkali-kali. Air matanya tumpah di dadaku. Aku merasakan pakaianku perlahan basah. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus kau, Kakashi!"

Hari ini untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahanku, aku merasakan kepedihan yang amat mendalam.

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Anak-anakku dititipkan Kurenai di rumah orang tuanya siang tadi. Wanita yang menjadi istriku selama lima tahun ini tertidur dalam di ranjang. Baru saja aku menelepon ke kantor meminta pada sekretarisku agar semua jadwal besok ditunda. Besok? Maksudnya hari ini. Sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari. Aku merasa bersalah pada sekretarisku namun urusan ini tak mungkin ditunda sampai besok pagi. Ini kejadian mendadak. Paling tidak ia memiliki waktu menyusun ulang jadwal kerjaku lagi.

Mataku melirik Kurenai. Sepanjang sore dan malam ia menangis di pelukanku. Dia tak makan begitu juga aku. Tubuh kami sama-sama lelah, namun rasa sakit membuat mengisi perut adalah hal yang harus dilakukan untuk nomor sekian setelah masalah ini ada. Tangisan Kurenai membuatku tak mampu berkutik. Aku hanya mampu memeluknya erat.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kakiku melangkah gontai menuju meja kerja untuk mengambil telepon genggamku. Jari-jariku melenggang cepat menekan mencari nomor yang telah tersimpan di memori. Segera aku dial dan menungu entah berapa lama.

"Paman," ucapku cepat tanpa prolog ketika telepon tersambung. Aku tak tahu entah berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk berkali-kali memencet tombol dial dan menunggu panggilanku diangkat. "Aku tak bisa."

"A-apa maksudmu Kakashi?" Suara paman terdengar serak. Kuyakin paman Kizashi belum sepenuhnya sadar akan apa ucapanku. Sebaiknya aku perjelas saja.

"Aku tak bisa menikahi Sakura, Paman." Akhirnya ucapan itu keluar juga. Aku tak mendengar suara paman. Aku yakin ia mencerna berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan memilirkan kata-kataku dalam benaknya.

Sebuah helaan nafas mengakhiri penantianku. "Apa kau sudah memikirkannnya matang-matang Kakashi?"

"Aku tak bisa menyakiti Kurenai, paman. Dia wanita yang satu-satunya kucinta." Aku memang harus memutuskan ini semua.

"Bolehkah paman bertemu Kurenai, Kakashi? Paman yakin bisa meyakinkannya. Apa kau tak kasihan dengan Sakura, Kakashi? Tolonglah pamanmu kali ini saja." Suara paman terdengar sangat putus asa. Aku yakin ia telah kehilangan rasa kantuknya saat ini.

"Paman, aku tidak bisa!" ungkapku tegas. "Aku tak bisa menyakiti Kurenai lebih jauh paman. Bila paman meminta bantuan lain aku akan berusaha. Tapi untuk hal ini aku tak mampu."

"Dan kau membiarkan Sakura terpuruk dengan kesedihannya yang berlarut?" tanya paman Kizashi dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

Aku terdiam. Hasil pemeriksaan Sakura terngiang-ngiang di dalam benakku,

"Dia akan menemukan pria yang lebih tepat paman. Lebih baik dariku." Memang benar kan? Bukannya dia masih gadis. Bukankah seharusnya dia menikah dengan yang masih bujangan, bukannya dengan pria yang telah beristri dan memiliki dua anak sepertiku.

"Tidak mungkin Kakashi. Orang lain akan menyakiti putri semata wayangku. Menghinanya. Memcacinya. Aku tak membiarkan itu terjadi. Sedangkan kau telah memiliki anak. Kau tak membutuhkannya lagi dari Sakura. Dan Sakura hanya butuh pendamping yang menyayanginya. Bukankah kau menyayanginya Kakashi?" Paman Kizashi tetap pada pendiriannya

"Seperti saudara, paman. Bukan menyayangi dalam artian cinta," tolakku pelan. Paman sangat memaksakan keinginannya.

"Itu bisa diubah." Lagi-lagi paman Kizashi berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Tidak mungkin paman. Maaf, aku akan tidur. Selamat malam paman." Aku memutuskan telepon sepihak dan langsung me-nonaktifkan nomorku. Aku tak mampu berpikir lagi. Tubuhku benar-benar lelah. Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan lalu mengambil jaket yang tergantung rapi di balik pintu. Segera saja aku berjalan keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Pikiranku melayang-layang sementara kakiku tetap melangkah. Tentang Kurenai, tentang anak-anakku, tentang paman Kizashi dan tentang Sakura.

Begitu sadar aku telah berada di luar. Segera saja aku memasuki mobilnya dan mencari toko dua puluh empat jam yang masih terbuka. Perut ini sepertinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Tak tahu ini jam berapa, tapi aku bahagia Kurenai masih dalam pelukanku. Aku mengucup keningnya beberapa kali lalu kedua pipinya sebelum aku bangkit dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka. Setelah ritual pagiku selesai, aku segera menuju dapur. Barang belanjaanku semalam masih teronggok di atas meja. Ada juga bungkusan ramen yang masih bertebaran. Kusambar bungkusan ramen itu lalu membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah lalu aku meraih bungkusan belanjaanku dan mengeluarkan satu-persatu di atas meja. Dua kotak susu cair kemasan ukuran besar, berbungkus-bungkus mie instan, beberapa kotak telur, margarine, beberapa kotak sayuran, dan bumbu dapur. Beberapa barang kumasukkan kedalam kulkas dan beberapa lainnya kutinggal diluar. Menu pagi ini tak akan jauh-jauh dari mie sebagai hidangan utama. Aku bersyukur memiliki sedikit kemampuan memasak. Disaat-saat seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan. Pikiranku menerawang pada saat buah hatiku lahir. Aku juga sangat sibuk waktu itu. Mengingat itu aku tersenyum. Aku memasak nasi terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memasak lauk utama dan merebus sayur-sayuran.

"Kakashi," suara serak seorang wanita tertangkap oleh indra pendengarku. Wanitaku telah bangun. Aku meninggalkan kompor dan segera menghampirinya. Sebuah ciuman selamat pagi untuknya dan tak ada penolakan. "Kau memasak?" tanyanya ditengah ciuman kami.

"Hmm." Aku tak mau berhenti menyesap lehernya hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. Dia terlalu berharga bagiku dan aku bahagia dia tak marah lagi.

"Kau akan membuat masakan itu hangus, Kakashi," wanitaku merajuk. Ia mencium pipiku sekilas lalu melepas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum tipis saat ia melongok ke meja makan dan ke dalam panci yang masih diatas kompor. "Wangi sekali. Sepertinya enak. Perutku lapar," ucapnya manja.

"Kamu menangis seharian sayang, mari makan bersama." Aku senang ia tak lagi marah yang artinya dia telah menerimaku kembali. Segera saja aku berjalan menuju kompor dan menuangkan sayur yang berada dalam panci ke dalam mangkuk. Hari ini walau dengan masakan sederhana aku akan memanjakan ratuku.

"Ayo duduk, sayang. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar." Aku menarik kursi untuknya dan setelah ia duduk aku mengambil kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Saat ia akan mengambil mangkuk nasi aku langsung menghalanginya. "Hari ini aku untukmu, Kurenai-_chan_," ucapku sambil mengedipkan mata kiri dan mendapatkan hadiah wajah yang bersemu di pipi wanitaku. Dengan cekatan aku mengambilkan nasi untuk dua orang dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kurenai. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku.

"Mari makan," ucapnya pelan lalu mengambil sumpit. Ia mulai menyuap makanan satu demi satu. Lahap dan aku tahu masakanku rasanya tidak buruk. "Kamu makanlah. Jangan melihat saja," ucapnya ketika mengetahui aku masih belum menyentuh sumpitku.

"Kamu sangat manis ketika makan, Kurenai-_chan_," pujiku tulus. Dia terkekeh.

"Gombal," balasnya cepat dengan menampilkan wajah cemberut.

Rasanya hari ini akan berjalan baik. Semoga.

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

Bel berbunyi ketika aku dan Kurenai sedang mencuci piring. Dengan sigap Kurenai mengeringkan tangan.

"Biar aku yang buka," katanya lalu meninggalkanku di dapur. Aku menjulurkan lidahku sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan cuci-mencuci ini. Namun setelah lama dia belum juga kembali. Ada apa? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku segera membereskan piring yang tersisa dan segera menyusulnya ke depan. Tamu seperti apa yang datang sehingga membuat Kurenai terlalu lama di depan.

Mataku membulat ketika menangkap dua objek yang sedang bersujud di depan istriku. "Apa yang kalian lakukan! Paman Kizashi! Bibi Mizuki!" Aku segera mendekati paman Kizashi dan menariknya bangun.

"Kumohon, Kurenai... Kumohon..." suara paman membuatku tertegun. Dia menangis. Dia mampu melakukan ini untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Di sebelahnya ada bibi Mebuki yang ikut bersujud. Aku lihat Kurenai yang mendekap dada. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Tidak," ucapnya seperti berbisik. "Jangan Kakashiku, paman. Jangan Kakashiku." Kali ini Kurenai terduduk. Aku melepas paman Kizashi dan memeluk Kurenai.

"Paman, aku benar-benar kecewa. Menurutku pembicaraan kita semalam sudah jelas," ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa Kakashi. Aku tak mau melihat Sakura terpuruk terus dalam kesedihannya. Kumohon." Lagi-lagi paman Kizashi bersujud. Hatiku perih. Sahabat ayahku yang terbaik sampai merendah dan menderita begini. Aku merasa buruk. Tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikan perasaan Kurenai hanya untuk memenuhi perasaanku pada paman Kizashi.

"Kurenai, Sakura mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Ia tak percaya diri, kehilangan senyum, tertekan dan tak mau bersosial. Aku tak sanggup melihat sakura menderita, Kurenai. Sedang kau adalah wanita sempurna. Kau memiliki suami dan anak. Ah anak! Sakura selamanya tak akan memiliki anak. Aku dan Kizashi tak akan pernah menjadi nenek dan kakek. Tidak ada kesempatan baginya, Kurenai. Apa kau tak kasihan sebagai sesama wanita? Apa kau tak bisa membayangkan itu?" kali ini bibi Mebuki angkat suara. "Kumohon..."

Kurenai tergugu dalam pelukanku. Ia menegang. Jari jemarinya menggengam erat pakaianku. Ia berkali-kali mendesah panjang. Namun jawaban yang ia berikan membuatku terkaget-kaget.

"Biarkan aku berfikir, Bibi Mebuki," katanya nyaris berbisik. Mendengar jawabannya itu entah mengapa rasanya tubuhku kehilangan sendi.

* * *

**PERFORCE**

* * *

"Kita tidak harus melakukan ini Kurenai," ungkapku memohon. Kurenai tercenung lama. Ia memakai gaun terbaiknya. "Jangan kau paksakan dirimu, sayang." Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Bahkan aku sendiri tak yakin untuk melakukan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat apakah dia pantas untukmu atau tidak Kakashi. Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tak semudah itu melepasmu!" ungkapnya penuh keyakinan. "Pakai pakaianmu Kakashi," suruhnya sambil memasang eyeliner.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sebenarnya aku tak mau pergi. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Mendatangi Sakura dengan membawa Kurenai pastilah bukan ide yang terbaik yang melintas dalam otakku. Apa yang akan terjadi disana? Bahkan untuk membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau. _This will be hard_.

Kurenai langsung menarikku keluar kamar begitu aku selesai mengenakan pakaian. Segera ia membawaku menuju parkiran. "Mari kita pergi."

Baiklah. Dia jelas-jelas tidak suka dan aku tak menyetujui. Jangan katakan karena permohonan dari paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki dia secepat ini melunak. Apa yang yang membuatnya begini? Tak mungkin hanya sekali pertemuan Kurenai merelakanku? Aku telah bertanya berkali-kali tapi sikap Kurenai yang keras kepala tak mampu membuatku dapat mencongkel sedikitpun informasi darinya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju tempat pertemuan

* * *

**Perforce**

* * *

Aku memasuki restoran yang telah kami janjikan sambil menggandeng tangan Kurenai. Perbuatanku jelas membuat kami,aku dan Kurenai tentunya, terlambat. Sebuah doa yang kupanjatkan pada _Kami-sama_ adalah agar Sakura lelah menunggu dan pergi dari restoran itu. Hatiku tetap melafalkan doa hingga masuk pintu masuk. Namun sayang sekali harapanku sepertinya tak terkabul. Sepertinya _Kami-sama_ benar-benar ingin mengujiku. Manik hitamku tertumbuk pada gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat sibuk menatap minuman yang ada di hadapannya. Aku memang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sudah lima tahun atau lebih. Dia terlihat berbeda. Tak lagi seperti anak-anak lagi namun gadis menuju dewasa yang bertubuh matang. Sempat aku menatapnya tak berkedip sebelum aku berusaha mengeluarkan suaraku. Apakah Kurenai menyadari sikapku dari gerak tubuhku?

"Haruno Sakura maaf saya terlambat," ucapku menyapanya. Permintaan maafku hanya separuh hati. Aku tak tahu apa suaraku terdengar kaku atau tidak, namun aku segera mengalihkan perhatianku dengan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi terdekat dan menarik bangku untuk Kurenai. "Bisa kita mulai pembicaraannya?" ucapku ketika menarik bangku unuk diriku sendiri. Ketika aku akan duduk, wanitaku masih berdiri. Ada apa dengannya? "Sayang, duduklah."

Kurenai tampak tersentak sebelum melenggang pelan. Ada apa dengan Kurenai? Jelas dia bersikap aneh barusan. Mungkin dia hanya heran dengan Sakura yang ternyata masih sangat muda.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura kaku lalu menegak minumannya. "Silahkan," lanjutnya sambil memperbaiki posisi duduk. Ia berkali-kali bergantian menatapku dan Kurenai. Terutama Kurenai.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Aku bahkan bertanya-tanya untuk apa pertemuan ini. Semenjak tadi hanya duduk tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu. Hanya saling melihat. Ini benar-benar sulit.

"Sakura, apakah kamu mengetahui alasan mengapa kita berkumpul disini?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan. Aku tak mau terlalu berbasa-basi. Keadaan pun sama sekali tak mendukungku untuk begitu.

Sakura melirikku dengan ujung matanya. Lalu menatap gelasnya dengan pemandangan sendu. Disini aku berkeyakinan dia pun tak menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Terpaksa atas keadaan.

"Apakah kamu menginginkannya?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah sambil menatap Kurenai.

Hiasan kepalanya bergoyang seiring gelengan kepalanya. Tentu saja. Dilihat sepintas saja ia sangat terpaksa.

"Ini adalah Hatake Kurenai. Dia adalah istriku." Aku lelah dengan situasi ini. Benar-benar membuat saraf-sarafku berdenyut. Kurasakan jemari Kurenai menggenggam tanganku kencang. "Aku telah memiliki dua orang anak. Anak sulungku bernama Hatake Fuuatsu sekarang berumur delapan tahun. Sekarang duduk di kelas tiga Konoha Elementary sedang adiknya, Hakate Kakko baru masuk kelas satu tahun ini."

Aku berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi. "Kurenai adalah seorang guru di Konoha High school dan juga merupakan salah seorang pemegang yayasan disana."

"Kami telah menikah delapan tahun." Kulihat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Umurku kini tiga puluh tahun sedang Kurenai dua puluh delapan tahun." Aku mengakhiri penjelasanku. Kulihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura. Dia seperti menahan sesuatu. Entah apa. Mungkin perasaan.

"Kamu berumur dua puluh tahun ini bukan? Bukankah ini terlalu muda untukmu?" sambung Kurenai.

Aku melihat Kurenai. Bila dihitung-hitung, aku dengannya telah menikah saat dia berumur dua puluh tahun. Saat itu kami dimabuk cinta, rasanya sekarang masih begitu. Sah-sah saja menikah muda. Tapi untuk kasus Sakura ini sama sekali tak mudah.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi _chichi_ dan _haha_ terlihat sangat terpukul saat mengetahui kondisi tubuhku. Aku juga shock tentu saja, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ungkapnya dengan wajah datar. Ia tercenung lama lalu menarik nafas. "Aku hanya tak ingin mereka bersedih atas penolakanku. Mereka takut tak ada yang menginginkanku nanti."

"Jadi kamu menerima ini?" Kali ini mau tak mau aku terkejut. Dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak setuju?" ucap Kurenai tajam.

"Saya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kurenai-_san_. Lagi-lagi saya hanya pihak yang menerima keputusan disini." Iris emeral Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat pasrah dengan keadaan. Sakura jelas-jelas sosok yang tegar akan dirinya. Selama pembicaraan dia sama sekali tak gugup dan menatapku lurus saat aku atau Kurenai berbicara. Aku dan Kurenai saling menggengam. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanitaku tapi aku memiliki perasaan dia telah memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya.

Apapun yang dia pikirkan entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan ini bukan hal yang baik.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Yori sudah sembuh, terima kasih sudah mendo'akan~.

Untuk balasan review secara gamblang saja di sini ya. *peluk atu-atu* Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca, _**minna**_! Untuk segala typo sudah di edit. Moga-moga nggak ada yang tertinggal.

Untuk kejelasan ficnya udah ada disini~ Silahkan diikuti~

Untuk yang silent ama unlogin tetep semangat membaca ya! Jangan malu-malu untuk login bila ada yang kurang jelas

Untuk nama anak Kakashi iyu punya arti masing-masing.

*fuuatsu artinya tekanan angin

**Kakko artinya burung elang malam

**Chōte'isha Yori**

Rabu, 19 Juni 2013

* * *

**~TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAMPIR~**


End file.
